Riders in the Sky
by RovertLladnar
Summary: Johnny Blaze has left Europe and returned home to Texas. Having rekindled the angelic spirit of Zarathos in his alter-ego, Ghost Rider, the former stuntman is looking to find a new purpose in life, now that the curse of Hell is no longer hanging over him. However, Lilith Mother of Demons has other plans for him.
1. Prologue: When a Stranger Calls

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or Ghost Rider. I do not own any of these characters.**_

 **Prologue-When A Stranger Calls**

Johnny Blaze had just begun to doze off, when he suddenly woke himself, a persistent feeling of uneasiness having crept up on him. It had been three years since he had returned home to Texas from Europe. Having been there for five years, he had become accustomed to its Old World feel. The adjustment period upon returning had been difficult, not so much for cultural differences, but for the fact that he had basically lived as a hermit during his time across the pond. But he actually missed the camaraderie he felt when he chatted up a clerk in a convenience store as he stopped to fuel up his bike, or when he dropped by a bar. Granted, these were all just casual, day-to-day acquaintances, but still, it felt good being a part of the World again. Especially in a state he had grown up in. He hadn't returned to his hometown just yet, if he was going to at all that is. He had no one left there; Roxanne had moved to Houston, and probably still lived there, and his Dad...well, it was safe to say some bad memories would resurface if he dropped by anytime soon. But he was still considering passing through, as he had faced his worst demon already, so he might as well face the one that laid the foundation for the rest of his troubles. He was now living in Abilene, which wasn't far from where he grew up. He was thinking about pursuing a job as a motorcycle policeman, but that would require some work, like training, background checks, and all that. His stunt man days were behind him, or at least he felt they were. He needed to have a more dependable, less fame-driven means of paying the bills. And he felt compelled to serve his community, wherever that would eventually end up being. When he had been questioned by the authorities all those years ago, not long after he had first became the Ghost Rider, he had been telling the truth. He _really_ did want to be a policeman, as in spite of personal troubles, he had an altruistic spirit that needed to be fed. For now however, he was working odd jobs, handyman type stuff. He had gotten a car to carry some tools around in, but what he really needed was a truck. "One step at a time", he thought. Johnny got up from his couch, a little groggy from his brief period of sleep, and walked over to his living room window. He peaked through the blinds and surveyed the neighborhood. Nothing. Total calmness. Then again, it was close to 1:00 in the morning, so why shouldn't it be quiet? Still, for whatever reason, Johnny felt restless. He made his way back to the couch but didn't sit down right away. He grabbed the remote for the tube off the arm of the couch, and turned it on. He went through the channels quickly, a couple times just to fully assess what was on. Mostly just infomercials.

"Figures", he thought. "Reality TV crap when I get home from work, and then this late at night. Maybe I should consider some of those streaming services?" Those were a relatively new concept to Johnny, having been abroad when they really hit big. He had settled for cable, Suddenlink, as that's what he could afford, and what he was somewhat familiar with. MeTV had some good, classic shows on, but Johnny wasn't relaxed enough to enjoy them presently. He turned off the tube, and set the remote back down on the arm. He reached over and turned on a lamp. "Don't need to watch TV in the dark anymore", he thought. "Getting too old for that shit, not that it's good for anyone's eyes..."

He rubbed some of the gunk out of his eyes, and then put his hands on his hips, wondering what he was going to do till he lost this feeling and went back to sleep. Go out for a bit, maybe? He didn't know. What he did know was that he felt like something bad was going to happen. But did he have anything to worry about anymore? He was no longer a bounty hunter for the Devil, hunting down demons and sending them back to Hell. And he had made peace with his alter ego's near insatiable hunger for evil souls. So what did he have to worry about? Was there someone in the area, about to burglarize someone's house? His house maybe? Whatever it was, Johnny couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, that he was going to need to do something about it, and it was going to happen soon. As he thought all this, his phone rang. It had been loud enough, and Johnny had been so consumed by his anxious thoughts, that he jumped a little. He let it ring one more time before he reached down and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, sounding a little tired.

"Hello Johnny", said the voice on the other end. Johnny's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice of the caller. He was stunned for a moment. It couldn't be. The voice Johnny heard belonged to none other than Mephistopheles, the Devil himself.

"What's wrong, Johnny?", the voice said in response to his silence. "Cat got your tongue?" The last bit was said with a teasing hint of mockery, that came through an inhuman distortion of the voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" Johnny replied back, his voice tinged with a controlled, but heavy rage.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing, you know, since the last time we spoke you threw me in a hole that lead straight back to Hell," Mephisto said nonchalantly, as if he was really just catching up with an old friend.

"You wanna stop by and have me do it again?" Johnny said back without missing a beat.

"Not really, since it's not what I'd call a fun time," Mephisto replied, a bemused chuckle in his voice. "I want you to meet me at the bar up the street a ways. You know, across from the tattoo place."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Johnny said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I just figured it wouldn't make any sense for you to ignore me, and then have me cause a scene, all because you were too stubborn to come and have a drink with me," Mephisto replied, still un-phased by the obvious disgust and anger in Johnny's voice. "Meet me in about 15 minutes, and I promise we won't have to get our hands dirty. Or any other poor sap's."

"That's rich, coming from _you_." Johnny said back, his rage building.

"It's up to you." With that, Mephisto hung up.

Johnny slowly took the phone from his ear, hung it up, and looked off into space for a moment. But only for a moment, as his mind was made up. He was going to have that drink with Mephisto. Johnny put on his jacket, went out to the garage, started his bike up, and rode in the direction of the bar. Trouble had found him again.


	2. Walk Like An Angel, Talk Like An Angel

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Rider nor Marvel. These are not my characters.**_

 **Chapter 1-Walk Like An Angel, Talk Like An Angel**

The Longbranch Saloon literally was only a couple minutes away from Johnny's house. He had made his way down the street, turned right on the next, and was there instantly. "Guess he didn't know where I was...", Johnny thought, given the 15 minute timeframe he was supposed to meet, before all Hell broke loose, supposedly. Weird, especially since he was dealing with the Devil himself. Wasn't he supposed to be omniscient or something? As Johnny considered these musings, he parked his bike, got a chain that wrapped around the back, and secured it, just in case anyone thought about riding off with it. This time of night, there was no telling who might be about, especially at or around a bar. Even one as dinky as this. Johnny gave a quick look at the enclosed "front porch" as he walked to the door. "I think there's a reason I haven't been here yet...", he muttered under his breath, not that it'd matter, since no one was out front to hear him. On second thought, wasn't too bad, as it probably wouldn't attract too much of the "wrong" crowd. He looked at the chalkboard that usually listed the hours and the menu, and realized the bar should have closed an hour ago. Yet it was still open. As he entered and looked around, he noticed it was a bar, _and_ a grill. "Should've known that when they had a menu...", he realized, though his mind was elsewhere. Johnny thought it'd be good if he ordered something while he was there, but then quickly changed his mind. Didn't want to get too comfortable. Had to be on his toes given his proposed company. Besides himself, and the bartender, a creepy looking fellow who reminded Johnny of a middle-aged Clint Eastwood, there were two asshats sitting off in a corner, clearly more than a little drunk. Johnny sat down at the bar, and glanced around one more time, before turning to the bartender.

"So...is there a reason y'all are still open after closing time?", he asked.

"Those two over there were sloshed five minutes after they got here", the bartender answered. Not only did he look like Clint Eastwood from Hell, he had the same low and raspy voice too.

"I figured I'd do the decent thing and let them hang out, and sleep it off. No need for them to go tear-assing around town this late at night", he continued.

"Awfully generous of you", Johnny said with an air of skepticism.

"I'm the one who gave those boys their liquor, so I might as well look after them if I can," he countered. "Besides, they seem to be having a good time."

"Well sure", Johnny said back, still skeptical. "It's just most bar owners tell everybody to get out at a certain time, even if they're three sheets to the wind, and hope they don't kill anybody on the way home."

"Maybe...", the bartender continued. "Or maybe I'm trying to make a difference when it comes to all the accidents and tomfoolery that come from drinking, however small that may be."

"If you say so", Johnny said back, a pasted grin on his face. The whole situation reeked of something screwy. "But let's just say, that maybe, you were staying open after hours, because somebody had paid you to do so. You know, for a little private meeting of sorts. Well, as private as it could be with a couple of soaks hanging around. Not that they'd pay attention to any seedy business anyway. Probably why you kept the liquor coming, I reckon". Johnny was picking the bartender's brain, to see if he could figure out what was really going on.

"You seem to be a little paranoid, Son", the bartender scoffed. "If I knew any better, I'd tell you to get out right now, as the last thing I need to do is give you any booze. Y'all tend to go off on a tangent if you get pumped with any liquor."

"But then things wouldn't be going according to plan if you told me to leave, now would they?", Johnny shot back. "So don't worry, I'll be a good little boy, and just have a glass of agua or two, because in addition to being "paranoid", I'm more than a little boring."

The bartender squinted his eyes, confused by Johnny's request.

"Come on man, I'm serious", Johnny insisted. He eyed a red-colored skull cup on the shelf behind the tender. "That skull cup there, pour me up some in that."

The bartender looked back behind him at the cup in question, then turned back to Johnny, a "What the fuck?" look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm a triple threat. Not only am I paranoid and boring, but also a little odd", Johnny beamed, a shit-eating grin on his face as he relished messing with the bartender. "A P.O.B, if you will. So how about it, eh? You'll rest easy when you finally close down, knowing you didn't set three drunks loose on our fair city."

The bartender finally broke his gaze away from Johnny, got the cup off the shelf, and went to the tap to fill it up. He came back and set it in front of Johnny, and stepped back as if preparing for what was next.

"Alright!", Johnny smiled, taking the cup and giving it a sip. He looked up from it, and noticed the bartender giving him the incredulous look again. "If you must know, I have a problem with my internal body temperature. Hot flashes and all that."

"If you say so, Son", the tender replied. He was obviously perplexed by his wacky customer.

"You got a name, friend?", Johnny asked. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be in the ballpark of something like Eastwood, now would it?", he asked with a smirk.

"You can call me Mr. Black", the bartender answered.

"Really?" Johnny gave Mr. Black the once over, realizing the color of his attire. "Of course it is."

Mr. Black smirked at the slight dig.

"Sorry about that interrogation I put you through. I feel being cautious helps me stick around longer, if you know what I mean", Johnny apologized.

"No worries. I imagine it serves you well." Mr. Black reassured him.

"Most of the time." Johnny shot back.

"So who's the joker, Erron?", a delicate, yet firm voice inquired from behind Johnny.

Johnny turned around, and looked to see who the newcomer was. He was shocked to see a young woman, probably in her late teens or early twenties. Gorgeous, with a slim yet curvy figure, accentuated by her jet black dress with straps that came up right below her shoulders, exposing them. Her hair was an autumny red, frizzy, but not too crazy. But what struck Johnny the most was her eyes, soft, yet piercing at the same time, a dazzling emerald in color. She stood with her hands to her hips, a beaming confidence about her that seemed to say "Here I am!".

"I don't know, Sugar", Erron Black answered. "Hadn't got to that point yet."

The woman walked towards Johnny, sliding up next to him as she took a seat at the bar. "So, you got a name? Or should I call you "Pob"?", she teased with a sly grin.

"Uh...", Johnny had to shake himself from the daze brought on by the woman's beauty. "Johnny Blaze."

"Johnny Blaze", she repeated. "I'm Lilith", she said, extending her hand in greeting.

Johnny took her hand and gave it a small shake. For a moment, his sense of danger had left him.


	3. Macabre, Yet Pure

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Rider nor Marvel. These are not my characters.**_

 **Chapter 2-Macabre, Yet Pure**

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lilith asked, clearly amused by Johnny's being dumbfounded.

"Oh, sure...", Johnny trailed off for a minute. "Actually... I'm supposed to meet somebody here, and they may not be the company...-Johnny looked over his companion's deliciously feminine body, perhaps a bit too long-...someone like _you_ should be around."

"Someone like _me_?", Lilith probed. "And who, or _what_ , may that be?"

"From where I'm standing a tall glass of _lady_ ", Johnny said through an amorous grin. "I'm a little old fashioned in some ways, and think that there's some folks that ladies should be spared the trouble of dealing with."

"That's very chivalrous of you", Lilith said back with a smile. "But I'm a big girl, so I think I can take care of myself."

"Is this person you speak of the one you implied I was holding the joint open for?", Erron interjected.

"I had my suspicions", Johnny said through an irritated glare. He had forgotten there were other people in the place besides him and Lilith. The young vixen had quite a hold over him it seemed. "But I'm starting to reconsider." Johnny took a glance around the place again, and this time noticed that the two drunks in the corner had perked up and were giving Lilith lecherous looks. "I guess I was punked", Johnny said as he lingered on the drunks for a minute before turning back to Lilith.

"Wouldn't surprise me", Lilith concurred. She noticed Johnny's attention to the drunks. "Those two bothering you?"

"Well, they're certainly giving you the goo-goo eyes", Johnny answered. "Perhaps I'm being a little presumptuous, but guys like that tend to not be too interested in asking if they can indulge in the treasures a lady can offer. They just take it."

"You mean "goo-goo" eyes like the kind you were giving me just a few minutes ago?", Lilith knowingly said back, a kittenish smirk on her face.

"Oh, well, you see, about that...", Johnny stammered, having been caught in the act.

"It's okay", she reassured him, putting her hand on his thigh, and rubbing up softly against his side. "I wouldn't have dressed this way if I wasn't proud or aware of how I look and how it affects people, so you're cool."

"I bet you are", Johnny shot back, feeling a little less guilty about ogling her. "What I'm wondering is why someone like you is hanging around a bar an hour after it was supposed to close? Shouldn't you be prowling about when there's a bigger crowd hanging around? Gives you more options that are on your playing field, I imagine. That, or more worth your time."

"Hmm...", Lilith seemed to be considering everything Johnny had said. "Maybe I'm more interested in who's hanging around after hours. The lost souls who may need me to brighten their evening. They tend to be the more interesting people to be around anyway. Well, unless they're _complete_ losers..."

"Plenty of them around when things are busy", Johnny pointed out.

" _Exactly_ ", Lilith smiled, appreciating the connection the two were making. She then looked down at Johnny's choice of cup, and the drink within. "Rather colorful on the outside, but plain on the inside I see."

"I like to think of it as macabre on the outside, and pure on the inside", Johnny countered. "Tortured, yet genuine."

"A reflection of who's drinking it, perhaps?", Lilith proposed.

"Maybe. I used to put jelly-beans in a wine glass, if that tells you anything", Johnny revealed. "Drinking gives me nightmares. I was reminded of that not too long ago when I was living outside the states...", he trailed off. "Guess I was truly insane there for a little bit, expecting different results out of things I'd done before, with bad consequences," he said with a sad half-smile.

"Sometimes it takes doing the same thing more than once to realize it's bad for you. Or maybe a part of who you are", Lilith said, sympathy in her voice.

"I'd hope it'd be the former", Johnny mused.

"Most do, but that's not always the case, is it?", Lilith said back, engaged in the conversation at hand. "See? How many, if any, of the jocks and rednecks you see here at Happy Hour would provide such stimulating conversation? That, or how many of them drink water out of a skull-cup, or eat jelly-beans out of a wine glass, hmm?"

Lilith's interest and comforting demeanor was lifting Johnny's spirits, he had to admit. He had all but forgotten that he was supposed to meet Mephisto by now.

"So you're saying you prefer people with brains in their heads, more or less?", Johnny asked with a grin.

"Aren't those the people worth being around?", Lilith asked back. "That, or the soulful bunch? The ones who desire something more than simple pleasures out of life? The ones with something they want to fight for, by any means necessary?"

"I suppose you're right", Johnny concluded. "Say, what you drinking? Don't let my safe choice influence yours."

"Don't worry, it won't", Lilith smugly told him. "Hey Erron, I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea."

Erron complied, fixed, and then brought her over her drink. "I guess it won't", Johnny said with raised eyebrows.

The two continued to talk for hours. All the while, the two drunks sat in the corner, more attentive than they had been when Johnny arrived, their attention fixed on Lilith. They discussed something quietly among themselves, while Johnny and Lilith seemed oblivious as they enjoyed each other's company.

Finally, a couple hours before dawn, Johnny decided it was time to go.

"I could say I just wasted three hours of my time, but I'd be lying", Johnny said, again with an amorous grin. "Came to talk to a devil, and found an angel instead."

Lilith purred at the compliment. She had taken her time with her drink, but it had been long enough for it to take effect.

"Well, you seem to know our host here", Johnny told her, gesturing towards Erron. "So I guess he can take you home?"

"He could...but I was hoping I'd be spending the rest of the evening with someone else...", Lilith said with a slight slur that came across as sultry. She looked up at Johnny, who was standing now, ready to leave, with a lustful gaze.

"It'll definitely be the _rest_ of the evening, as it's almost Dawn", Johnny joked, all the while feeling slightly mesmerized by Lilith's gaze. He again ran his eyes over her. It had been _so_ _long_ since he'd been with a woman. He had missed the joy one could find only in their company. But most of all, he missed the allure of womanhood, and the completeness it gave him. Lilith desired the same it seemed, only in the sense of manhood instead.

"We've had a good time, haven't we?", she quizzed with a coquettish tone.

"Yeah...", Johnny answered with a relaxed, longing sigh.

"Then why don't we finish the night with a bang?", she proposed, the double entendre presented not so subtly.

"I'm game", Johnny answered, the anticipation of getting laid giving him a sudden boost. He gently helped Lilith stand up as they made their way to the door. Erron watched as they left, and stopped his cleaning of the bar, preparing for something.


	4. Got Wise To a Devil in Disguise

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Rider nor Marvel. These are not my characters.**_

 **Chapter 3-Got Wise to a Devil in Disguise**

As they reached Johnny's bike, and before they got on it, he asked: "So what is it about me that made you interested? I mean, most girls your age who go after guys like me, you know, _my_ age, are either looking for a provider, or have Daddy issues. Not that I'm implying anything...", Johnny began to fumble with his question.

"It's certainly not the latter", she answered, un-phased by the awkwardness, as she took a seat on the bike. "But why does it have to be either one of those? Why can't it be a May-December type deal?"

"Hey, Honey, I'm not saying I'm not open to that possibility", he continued. "I just have to wonder why, you know?"

"That's fair", she said. "But why make a big _scene_ out of a little drink? That leads to something more..."

Suddenly, the feeling, the one of dreaded anticipation, began to creep back up on Johnny. _Scene_ , she had said. The anticipation turned to deja vu.

"What's the age of either of us have to do with us having a _fun time_?" she added.

It hit Johnny like a ton of bricks. He backed away from the bike a little.

"What's wrong Johnny? Cat got your tongue?", Lilith said, perfectly imitating the voice of Mephisto.

"It was _you_ ", Johnny realized, the rage from hours ago building again. " _You're_ the one who called me."

Lilith's eyebrow raised in confirmation, saying "yes" without having to actually say it. "We coulda just hopped on the bike, made our way to your place, and wouldn't of had to worry about the specifics, you know."

"I feel I last longer being a little paranoid, especially when something that's never happened to me before just happens. I'm funny that way", Johnny fumed.

"Oh well, guess it's time to get _real_ ", Lilith challenged.

"Who are you? And what do want from me?", Johnny demanded. "Did Mephisto send you?"

Lilith scoffed at the suggestion. "Mephistopheles may have made a few mistakes in his time, but he's not foolish enough to pursue the "worst fucking deal" he ever made continuously. Believe me, he's still kicking himself over lending the kind of power you have inside you, and not having any control over it anymore. Especially since it resulted in the return of his nemesis."

"Zarathos?", Johnny wondered.

Lilith nodded in confirmation.

"So who are you really?", he asked again.

"My name really is Lilith" she answered.

"Yeah, but you're not just some random, soulful babe looking to pick up middle-aged bikers, now are you?", Johnny shot back with sarcasm.

"Lilith, Mother of Demons", she declared, proudly.

"Mother of Demons?", Johnny stewed on the new information. "I've heard about you, especially in Europe. I guess that's where you caught wind of me. So why has it taken so long for you and me to meet?"

"I didn't want to meddle in Mephistopheles' affairs. We demons try and stay out of each other's business, unless otherwise asked for", she told him.

"Didn't want to upset the Boss, eh?", Johnny taunted.

"Please...", Lilith balked at the suggestion. "He's nothing of the sort. We're on the same playing field, as you put it earlier. We just have a set of rules that we don't violate, as doing the opposite causes unnecessary conflict."

"So, now that I'm free reign, you're placing your bid on me, is that it?", Johnny deduced.

"Of course, you're the Ghost Rider", Lilith said, with a little bit of awe and reverence. "Mephistopheles' bounty hunter. The one being who can take us all back to our own little shitty cells down in Hell if Mephistopheles so chooses. He may not be my "boss", but he has amassed so much power over the ages, he can do whatever he wants with those who don't put up a fight."

"You want me as your own personal trump card, to swing things in your favor. You've seen what I've done to Mephisto and the like, and you wanna wield that power. Or be friendly with it", Johnny concluded.

"I gotta hand it to you Johnny, you're rather sharp for a carnie", Lilith said with equal shades of praise and insult.

" _Former_ carnie", he corrected.

"Former carnie", she repeated with a smile.

"What makes you think I'm just going to bend over and let you have your way with me?", he asked. "You say I'm sharp. Do you think that means I'd willfully become a slave again? It didn't work out so well for Mephisto, what makes you think you'll be any different?"

"Because, I've got something you desire greatly. Something Mephistopheles never had." As she said this, her form slightly altered itself. Her dress remained black, though now with shoulder straps, and a leathery appearance. Her hair went from an autumny color, to a velvet red, and went from frizzy to curly.

Johnny shifted uncomfortably, trying to look away so that the effect of her change in appearance on him wasn't noticed. But it was no use. He quickly realized what she was offering.

"Think about it, Sweetie", her tone shifting from proud & boastful, to soothing and tender. "Why did you really make the deal all those years ago?"

Johnny kept trying to avert her eyes, their emerald shine beckoning.

"You wanted to save your father, but it wasn't just for him, was it? You did it so you wouldn't have to worry about him, while you ran off with the love of your life."

Johnny started to become visibly disturbed and emotional at the mentioning of Roxanne.

"Roxanne, hmm? She was the one you really made the deal for. She was the one who gave you the confidence that you weren't a slave, even when you still were."

Johnny was now weeping, quietly.

"But you had to leave her. Even when you thought you were free, you knew there wasn't any peace to be had. Not yet. Then you came to Europe, and you found Nadia & Danny. They spoke to the good in you. That's why you tried to help them. Not only because Danny was like the son you never had, but Nadia was the wife you never had as well."

"Stop it...", Johnny pleaded.

"But you couldn't have them either", she continued, ignoring Johnny's protests, and thereby contradicting her soothing tone, which now came across as mockery. "And why is that, Baby? You know, don't you? It's because you're the Rider, for as long as you live. You had the chance to have it taken away. But you refused, thinking you could keep it, without consequence. And you did keep it, but at the cost of those that you'd put in danger having to leave you."

Johnny continued to weep.

"But there's a light at the end of your tunnel, Johnny. There's a way for you to have what you desire. A woman. A soulmate. A hand for your glove", she giggled softly at the last bit.

Johnny was beginning to respond to her speaking, now latching onto every word she spoke.

"I can be that woman, that soulmate. What better solution for a Hellspawn to find happiness, then to find it with another Hellspawn?"

By now she was standing in front of Johnny, inches from his face. She reached down, and firmly grabbed at his crotch. He reacted with surprise, and she with joy, letting an aroused sigh escape from her lips, as she stuck out her tongue and gingerly licked his lips.

"Think about it. Me by your side, giving you all you've ever wanted. A companion. Sex. Love. And you, helping me get back at all those who ever doubted me, and my power. You by my side, as my Knight, and I by yours, as your Queen."

Johnny finally spoke: "Let me guess. We have to screw to seal the deal, is that right?"

Lilith looked up into Johnny's eyes, and smiled, a smile of victory. "Bingo", she cooed with glee.

"Interesting...", Johnny pondered. "But there's just one problem...", Johnny then quickly and forcefully grabbed both of Lilith's hands from his chest, held them up, and then leaned into her face. " _ **You're no woman**_ ", he growled with spiteful rage.

Lilith's smile faded quickly, and turned into a sneer of contempt. Her wrists, currently held in Johnny's hands, suddenly became like liquid, and she slipped them from his grasp. Then she pushed him in the chest with both of her hands. It wasn't a weak shove, one that didn't even budge him, like you'd expect from a woman of her stature, but a powerful hit that made Johnny feel like a wrecking ball had been slammed into his chest, with the effect being the same too, sending him across the parking lot, and landing on his ass, leaving an indention in the ground where he landed.

"Wow!", Johnny coughed as he picked himself from the Earth. "That hurt a little!"

Across the lot, Lilith now was in an attack pose, her hands held out from her sides, her fingernails having grown into talons. She glared back, her pupils completely black.

Johnny started to laugh, a wheezy cackle. "But it's going to take more than a little pushing and shoving to get your way, Little Girl", he said back, a sly grin on his face. "And here I thought we weren't going to get our hands dirty." As he said this, he extended out his right arm, and with a quick flex his fist became illuminated with an eerie blue flame. "Let's dance", he challenged.

Lilith was set to leap across the parking lot, but just as she was about to, her stance changed, her body relaxing. Her claws turned back into nails, and her pupils from black to their lovely emerald. The wheels in her head seemed to be turning.

Johnny kept his stance, still ready to attack, even though he was slightly confused by her change in demeanor.

Lilith's eyes turned back towards the bar, then back to Johnny. A mischievous smirk crossed her face.

Johnny repeated the action, though in reverse, and started to feel a little apprehensive, while still on guard.

Then Lilith's form changed again, back to the way she had appeared in the bar, with a few minor, yet key, differences. Her hair was a mess, as if it had been grabbed and pulled, a bruise had appeared around her right eye, and a cut on her lower lip, bleeding. Then she started to scream, cries of help.

Johnny was thrown completely off by the sudden scream, his fist changing back to normal, as he looked frantically from Lilith, and then back to the entrance of the bar.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED!", Lilith screamed at the top her lungs.

She repeated the action a couple of times before someone came to the entrance. The two drunks stumbled through the door, with a clumsy urgency. One of them was a skinny guy, who looked a lot like the dude with the wooden eye in "Pirates of Caribbean", frail and sickly in appearance. You'd think he would have been suffering from alcohol poisoning by now, as it's what it looked like his body would have done given the liquor intake. The other was a short, stocky fellow, bald, and wearing glasses. Of the two, it looked like he could do at least _some_ damage.

"Oh, perfect", Johnny said softly to himself. "First she puts my ass in the dirt, and then pulls the DID routine. Classic..."

"What the Hell's going on out here?", the bald guy demanded through a slur. He turned his attention to Lilith. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Lilith was now an emotional wreck, sobbing. "This bastard tried to attack me after I said I didn't want to leave with him", she said through tears and quick breaths of distress.

The bald guy turned to Johnny. "Is this true tough guy?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Even though he had moved forward a bit as he prepared for what seemed like Lilith's imminent attack, he was still a reasonable distance from her and the duo.

"First of all, Sir Cueball", Johnny jabbed. "How the Hell do you think I did what she's claiming I did from all the way over here?"

"Looks like you were trying to make a getaway, if you ask me", Baldy deduced.

"Right...which is why I'm still standing here, because I'm a glutton for punishment, had a change of heart, and want to face what I deserve, a smackdown from you and Stickman," Johnny said with sarcasm.

The two had moved from the porch of the bar, and were heading towards Johnny. "You sound like a real smart-ass", Baldy said back.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's a little something called wit", Johnny shot back.

"What's that going to do for ya after I break your jaw?", Baldy threatened.

"Well...I'll still be able to use it, though it'll be harder to understand me when I do", Johnny said with a grin, completely un-phased by the threats. The three had moved to an area where there were some cars.

"And what if I break your back too, Boy?", Baldy continued.

" _Boy_? I'm the same age as you, you moron, maybe a little older", Johnny said without missing a beat.

Baldy then grabbed Johnny by his jacket with both hands and then shoved him into a nearby car. Johnny impacted with the window on the right side, cracking the glass. Baldy then grabbed him again, but this time pinned him. Stickman had joined him, and pinned Johnny from the other side, with a surprising firmness.

"I'm more of a man than you've ever been in your whole life", Baldy growled. Stickman snickered a little, the first sound he had made.

"Is that so?", Johnny said while struggling to get free from the duo's grip. "Then how come one of you dickweeds isn't over there seeing if she's alright?"

The comment seemed to throw Baldy off for a minute.

"Or maybe what you and your friend here are really pissed about", Johnny continued, "is the fact that I got to her first, and y'all missed your double teaming opportunity."

"What the fuck did you say?", Baldy asked, now totally enraged.

"I saw you two undressing her with your eyes in there", Johnny answered. "Makes more sense than you two playing White Knights, if you ask me."

Baldy was past his breaking point now. He delivered a right cross to Johnny's jaw, and _hard_.

"Congratulations. You're a dead man now, asshole", Baldy said with venom.

He was about to do it again, but right before he got the chance, Johnny's hand shot up and blocked it, firmly gripping it. His hand was once again wreathed in blue flame, reflecting in Baldy's eyes as his expression went from shock, and then to horror.

"SURPRISE!", said a demonic voice from Johnny's mouth. Johnny's eyes were now glowing a luminous bright blue, and the skin on his face was beginning to melt off as his skull became exposed by blue fire. He sent Baldy flying back with a small shove. His second hand was now covered in blue flame, as he grabbed Stickman, who still hadn't figured out what was happening. Johnny pulled him closer, and held on to his arms with a death grip. Stickman began to scream for his life. The Ghost Rider responded with a hellish roar, mocking the man's terror as he quickly turned to ash.

As Stickman crumbled into nothing, Ghost Rider looked up. If he could smirk with amusement he would've. Baldy was trying to get away, his back having clearly been hurt in his tumble.

"What's wrong, tough guy?", the Ghost Rider asked. "Don't you wanna come over here and break my jaw?" He said the last bit with a demonic chuckle, clearly amused by the idea, and the tables having turned. Baldy whimpered in terror as he continued to try and flee for his life.

Ghost Rider walked calmly, but with a brisk pace, over to Johnny's motorcycle, and took the chain that was wrapped around it. He extended a section of it, lighting it with Hellfire. He then used it as a lasso, and wrapped it around Baldy. Baldy screamed in pain as the chain wound him tightly, the fire burning him. Ghost Rider then pulled Baldy to him with a sharp tug. He cradled him in his right arm, grabbed his face with the other hand, and made him look into his eyes.

"You wanna know what it would have been like for her if y'all had done what you were planning? Huh? You wanna feel the pain she would have felt as you violated her? The terror? The agony?"

Baldy was now reduced to a sobbing mess, unable to say anything as he looked into the face of Hell itself.

"Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain", Ghost Rider recited the initiation for the Penance Stare. As he did, Baldy's mind filled with horrific images, tinted with fire, of him and Stickman committing many a horrible act. Violent rapes of countless women, random people they had beaten to a pulp for the Hell of it, and more. As the process finished, Baldy's eyes became like charcoal pieces. He blinked one last time, and went limp, dead from the extreme agony brought on by his Penance. Ghost Rider tossed the corpse aside, and it crumbled into ash as it impacted the pavement.

"Well...that is if she hadn't of done the same thing I just did, or worse...", The Rider mused. He then turned back to where Lilith had been, at the front of the bar. Unsurprisingly, she had disappeared.


	5. Justice vs Vengeance

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Rider nor Marvel. These are not my characters.**_

 **Chapter 4-Justice vs. Vengeance**

Ghost Rider did a double take of his surroundings. Nothing. However, the Rider could still sense Lilith's presence, even if she appeared to be nowhere in sight. He called out to her, tauntingly.

"Alright, Little Girl. Your distractions came and went, so how about you show yourself and we can get back to our tussle from earlier, eh? Unless you're afraid of lil' ol' me...", he teased.

Her voice then came from everywhere, and yet again, nowhere. "You couldn't do it the easy way, could you? You had to keep questioning everything, and not see what I had to offer. _Fine_. If that's the way it's going to be, so be it. But I'm not finished with you yet. Before you think you can ever rest easy again, I will have sent all of my children to your doorstep, until you're _mine_ ", she threatened.

"But I can only be yours if I'm tainted by your malignant poontang, isn't that right?", he inquired. "That's how you conduct your business, correct? You sleep with your perspective clients, rather than have them sign documents with blood. Probably the only thing that's as binding. More even..."

Lilith's silence confirmed the Rider's suspicions.

"Otherwise, there's no way you can really control me, or _stop_ me", he continued. "That's why you've hidden yourself. That's why you're going to send your pathetic band of demons after me. Isn't it?"

"I can assure you my babies are far more formidable than those two clowns you fried", she shot back.

"I bet", the Rider chuckled. "So go ahead, send 'em. Send 'em till the hole you crawled out of is empty, and none are left. But know _this_. After all of them have come and gone, I can promise you _one_ thing. That I'll be coming for _you_ , Little Girl. And there'll not be a soul alive that can stop me. Or _want to_...", he menacingly declared.

Wherever she was, the Rider was sure Lilith had trembled a little at those last words. Having spoken his peace, he made his way to Johnny's bike. He wrapped the chain around his body, and then put his hands on the seat. He started sending waves of Hellfire across the bike. The bottom half of the bike churned and became scorched in appearance. The two wheels lit on fire, the same luminous blue as the Rider himself. The Hellcycle, simple as it was in this incarnation, was ready to ride. The Rider mounted it, and sped off, towards the nearest access to the highway. He left a blue trail of flame in his wake.

Not long after his departure, Lilith materialized out of thin air, right where the trail of flame started. Her hair was the red velvet color, and curly again. But now she was wearing a hot pink trenchcoat of sorts, making her look very garish. She looked down, a bored expression on her face. She then looked up again, her eyes narrowing with contempt. "We'll see who's the "Little Girl" here when I'm done with you", she said softly to herself.

After a long absence, Erron Black appeared on the front porch of the Longbranch Saloon. He was now wearing a hat, cowboy-style of course. He had a light brown vest on around his sleeveless shirt. The rest of his attire was very much like something you'd see the famous Western star he resembled wear. He was essentially the High Plains Drifter. From Hell.

"Is that true?", he asked her. She turned to face him, waiting for him to elaborate. "About you not being able to control him, or stop him?", he continued, picking up a poncho and coat that had been sitting on the porch.

She turned away, her silence again confirming the inquiry.

"Hmm...", he mused. "Guess that's what I'm here for. Oh, by the way, if it makes you feel any better, using your womanhood as a way to make a deal isn't a bad thing, as far as I'm concerned. Don't have to cut nobody that way, unless they're into that kinda shit. You also got the prettiest little cooter I've ever-".

"Alright, alright", she interrupted him. "As flattering as your "verbose" comments are for me to hear, time is short. We've only got an hour before dawn, and if we're going to show him we're not a couple of pushovers, we need to make the first blows felt".

"Okay, sounds good", he replied. "But aren't you going to send one of your "babies" after him, or something? I thought I was just your chaperon & bodyguard while you were prancing around on Earth, playing Little Miss Tart."

"That's another thing", she said back, glaring at him. "Stop with the "Little This" & "Little That". And don't you ever, _ever_ , call me "Sugar" again, unless you want our already prickly relationship to go further South than it already is."

"Okay, okay...", Erron laughed nervously. "Easy Milady. But seriously, I know I dress myself so I can look like a bad-ass, but I wouldn't stand a chance against _that thing_ ", he said in reference to the Rider. "And that's not easy for me to admit."

Lilith gave a raised eyebrow and a bemused smirk, as if to tell him "I know".

"Well, since Operation "Poontang" has crashed and burned, it's time to let you in on Plan B", she then told him.

"I'm all ears", he complied. Suddenly, as she came to stand next to him, Erron felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, where his hairline would have ended. He started to choke, and gasp for air as he felt what he thought was her nail in the back of his throat.

"Oh no", she said with soft menace. "There's been enough talking tonight, and it hasn't done a damn thing", she said the last bit through gritted teeth as she dug her index finger, now crowned with a long talon, into the back of Erron's neck.

As he gurgled on the blood in his throat, and kept gasping for breath, his neck, from the inside, began to have a faint, yet eerie green glow. The glow traveled from his neck up to his face, his eyes beginning to glow a brighter shade of the same green. His hands were held out from his body, twitching from the experience. They too began to faintly glow green.

"I'm not going to waste any of my babies' lives trying to gain his allegiance", she told him, ignoring his suffering. "It pains me to say that he'd go through them with as much difficulty as he had with those two goons. In other words, _none_. Much as I adore each of them, they are exactly what he was designed to hunt, and subdue. And he's even more powerful now that's he's once again the Spirit of Justice."

As she spoke, Erron's face had completely melted off, consumed by the green Hellfire. His skull was now exposed, but unlike the Ghost Rider, his transformation didn't stop there. His skull continued to distort and malform itself. His incisors grew out, turning into saber-toothed fangs. Atop his skull, poking through his hat, which was now scorched in appearance, bubbling from Hellfire, were a row of bony, knob-like growths. His clothing took on the same scorched and simmering appearance as his hat, and his poncho had grown out into a cape of sorts, fringed at the edges.

"But where there is Justice, there must also be its more brutal and unforgiving sibling", Lilith continued as Erron completed his transformation. "There must be a Spirit to balance out the fairness of Justice. A Spirit of Bloodlust. A Spirit of _VENGEANCE_."

As Lilith finished, Vengeance glanced around, assessing his surroundings, before he turned and acknowledged her presence. He seemed to instantly recognize his master. "Who is thy offender, Milady? How might I find them, and pollute their soul?", he asked, his voice the same as Erron's low and raspy one, but with a deep, demonic echo added.

Lilith gave him a soft, approving smile, and then answered: "My offender is the bane of your existence. He is the one known as the Ghost Rider, and he is who you must pollute, my Knight of Corruption."

"Ghost Rider...", Vengeance repeated, pondering. "He shall face a long, agonizing defeat in Death, Milady."

Lilith grinned from ear to ear, more than pleased with the compliance of her new creation. She looked behind Vengeance, over his left shoulder, and whistled. Materializing from nothing, came a great beast, an enormous black horse, its hooves, tail, mane and eyes glowing with the same green flame as Vengeance's. A green glow came from its mouth, which had smaller, yet similar fangs to Vengeance's own. As it breathed, green smoky breath escaped from its Hellish maw.

"This will be your companion as you bring Ghost Rider to his knees", she told Vengeance. "Her name is Nightmare."

Vengeance looked over Nightmare, and while he couldn't show it on his face, he was enamored with the demonic beauty. He came up beside her, laying one of his glowing hands on the creature's side, petting it affectionately. Nightmare turned her head to face him, accepting her new master.

"And one more thing", Lilith added. "By putting this on, you'll be able to be shielded, temporarily, from the rays of the Sun", she said handing him Erron's face mask. "But you _must_ come back at Dawn, as you will only be protected for a short while before you change back."

As Vengeance took the face mask, he studied it for a minute, then looked up and gave his mistress a nod of acknowledgement. He put it on, and his face became covered in what looked like a cloth, black, but with a green glow, hinting at what lay beneath it. It sunk into his deep eye sockets. A final change occurred over his body, as a protective layer of clothing covered him. Prepared for battle, he mounted Nightmare, and pointed her in the direction Ghost Rider had headed, West. Looking at Lilith one last time, who was still grinning with approval, Vengeance tugged on Nightmare's mane, and the Hellhorse reared up, letting a deep, unsettling whinny. Vengeance cackled in unison. As Nightmare came back down to the ground, she sped off with supernatural speed Westward, leaving green hoof-prints in her wake. Lilith then said to herself, watching as they departed, "Let's see what happens when you get a taste of your own medicine". She then started to laugh, an echoing sound of joyous malevolence.

Ghost Rider had made it past the city's landfill, a sign that he was far enough away from people that any ensuing fight would be without casualties. He had rode for close to 15 minutes now, blazing down the highway, all while avoiding vehicles passing. And nothing had followed him. Had Lilith given up? Would she really send her brood after him till he gave in and became another of her pawns? Or was she just bluffing? Ghost Rider was inclined to believe the latter, as Lilith's smooth talking and promises of sex appeared to have been her greatest weapons. But just as he came to this conclusion, a faint light shone on the horizon, behind him, green in color. It became brighter and brighter as it came closer and closer. Just as it was about to be upon him, Ghost Rider could make out what it was. A large, black horse, its eyes, mane, hooves and tail all glowing green. And riding upon it, a figure clad in black, with a similar glow, though muted because of his black costume. Ghost Rider peeled off, into a field, his Hellfire covered wheels continuing to leave a trail. He then turned his bike to the side, stopping to face his would-be opponent. The Green Rider stopped too, though about 15 or so feet in front of Ghost Rider. Vengeance climbed down off of Nightmare. The two stared at each other, sizing one another up.

Ghost Rider then broke their silence. "So, are you the first of Lilith's little brats?", he taunted. "If you're the first of many, I hope the rest look a little more impressive."

Vengeance shot back: "No, I am her Messenger. Come to inform you of the night you meet your End. And that night, is _tonight_."

"Like Hell it is", Ghost Rider responded. As he spoke, he unwrapped the chain around his body, and lit the whole thing with Hellfire. He then proceeded to repeat what he had done to Baldy earlier in the evening. He wound the chain around the Green Rider tightly, hoping he'd crumble into ash. Instead, Vengeance looked completely un-phased by the attack, looking at the chain around him, then looking at Ghost Rider, as if to say "Really?" He then flexed his body.

Ghost Rider looked on in shock. The chain began to break and fall apart. Finally, it couldn't stand any more pressure from either end, and shattered into pieces. Vengeance looked down at the pieces, then back up at Ghost Rider, waiting for the next attack. Unfortunately, the Rider had no more weapons. It was going to be hand to hand for the rest of the fight. Realizing this, Vengeance charged forward, ready to make his attack.

Ghost Rider put up his hands, and grabbed Vengeance's arms, blocking him from attacking. Vengeance broke his right arm away from Ghost Rider's grasp, and gave him a right cross to the face. The punch caused Ghost Rider to loosen his hold on Vengeance's other arm, and then Vengeance used that other arm to punch him. He repeated both punches with both fists, knocking Ghost Rider to the ground.

Having made contact with the Ghost Rider's body, Vengeance had seen the identity of the body he possessed. Ghost Rider too, having gripped Vengeance's arms, knew the same information.

"So, are you ready to face the corruption of your soul... _Johnny Blaze_?", Vengeance asked, confident in his imminent victory.

"I don't know... _Erron Black_ ", Ghost Rider answered. "Are you going to show me the one who's going to do it? Is he late to our little get-together? And are you going to be supplying the booze?"

Vengeance showed no reaction to Ghost Rider's taunts. Instead, a whistle sounded from beneath his mask, calling Nightmare. The Hellhorse charged from where she had been waiting, right towards Ghost Rider. As he tried to get up, the monstrous creature brought down her front two hooves, smashing them into the Earth, all while Ghost Rider dodged her attacks, trying to keep his skull from getting crushed. As he managed to finally get up, Nightmare gave him a powerful head butt, and he landed face first back into the field. Vengeance came up behind him, reached down, and pulled Ghost Rider up to face him. He then leaned in a bit, and removed his mask. Revealed to Ghost Rider was Vengeance's fanged visage.

"Suffer the Pollution Stare of Vengeance!", Vengeance chanted. "Magnifying your corruption until it consumes you!" His eye sockets were illuminated by a brilliant green light as he spoke these words.

Ghost Rider tried to break away from Vengeance's gaze, but he still managed to be affected by its power. Images of Johnny's deal with Mephisto, the death of his Father, leaving Roxanne, failing to save Mack, failing to save Danny the first time, the entire time he was slowly going insane trying to repress the Rider while in Europe, and then finally his unwarranted Penance Stare on Nadia, which Danny had stopped. All these flashed through his head, through a greenish tint. But then, the Rider tried something else. Rather than avoiding the gaze of his emerald twin, he met it, face on. New images flashed through his head. Roxanne not showing fear in the presence of the Ghost Rider, Danny returning the power to him, and thus the identity of Zarathos, and finally him rescuing Danny, and reviving him from death.

"Look into my eyes! Your Soul is stained by the blood of the innocent! Feel their pain!", Ghost Rider did the next logical thing, and counteracted the Pollution Stare with the Penance Stare. Vengeance couldn't bear it for long, and broke his hold on Ghost Rider, staggering backwards.

"You tell Lilith, the next time she wants to try and flatter me by appealing to my vanity, she needs to find a better look-alike", Ghost Rider challenged with a joke.

Vengeance roared with rage at the jab, and at his failure to subdue the Rider. He charged forward, violently punching at Ghost Rider. The Rider in turn dodged all his hits, and returned each one back even harder. As Vengeance lay on his back, overwhelmed by the barrage of punches, Ghost Rider looked to the East. The first hints of Dawn were beginning to peak on the horizon.

"You better run back home to Mommy, and give her my message, before I finish this," Ghost Rider threatened, gesturing towards the rising Sun.

Vengeance took heed of his implication, and then held out his hand, towards Nightmare, summoning her. The Hellhorse once again charged, and once again, Ghost Rider was taken aback. She didn't just repeat what she had done earlier. On Vengeance's instruction, the mighty creature charged towards Ghost Rider's Hellcycle. But rather than destroy it as was expected, the Hellhorse _merged_ with the cycle, disappearing into it as if it was the gateway to another dimension. The creature's presence in the cycle had an effect on it, as it changed, its front extending, and the headlight turning into a skull-like decoration, not unlike Vengeance's own skull. Having been distracted by the cycle's transformation, Ghost Rider was unaware that Vengeance had picked himself up. He held out both of his hands, and the chain that had shattered earlier pieced itself back together, and floated over to Vengeance. The chain now glowed green with Hellfire, and both of the ends were adorned with a large sickle. Ghost Rider turned back to see Vengeance had gotten up, and walked over and punched his evil doppelganger. The force of the punch knocked off his hat, and as it fell to the ground, it turned back into Erron Black's normal, un-scorched hat. Vengeance then turned to face Ghost Rider, his teeth coming together to form a semblance of a grin.

"This isn't over, Blaze", Vengeance told him. "Now why don't you be a good little doggie, and go FETCH!"

With the last word, Vengeance hooked one of the sickle ends of his chain up into Ghost Rider's chest, and then flung him into the air, as high as the chain would extend. Then he brought the chain down hard to the ground the same distance away. He pulled it from Ghost Rider, and then marched over to the commandeered Hellcycle. He got on it, and turned back to look at Ghost Rider, mocking his defeat. He held up his left fist, glowing with Hellfire, then turned the bike back in the direction of the highway. Before he rode off, his face mask, having levitated to him, attached back to his face, his sheen of protection once again covering him, as he rode back to the Longbranch Saloon, in a race to beat the Sun.

Ghost Rider watched as he rode off, turning back to Johnny Blaze, not because he had to due to the Sun, but because he had no way of pursuing his stolen cycle.

"It's going to be a long walk back to the house", Johnny lamented. With an exasperated sigh, he started walking back in the direction of Abilene, but not before he had picked up Erron's hat, and placed it on his head, a souvenir from a battle he had lost.


	6. Original Outline & Notes

As readers of the outline below will find, this story was perhaps a bit too ambitious, especially since it involved crossing over several properties that would've required a great deal of effort to really connect properly. For an inexperienced fan-fic writer like myself, and at this point in time, I'm not up to the task, especially since I've rethought what characters I want to see together. Another reason so much was poured into this is because I wanted it to set-up my fan-fic universe, and I needed a foundation to build off of. At the very least, I think the best course of action will be to have the Ghost Rider/Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver vs. Predators & Xenomorphs pursued further. I don't know if the MK elements will be followed through, as I'm not a tremendous fan of the material. But for now, this early version of the story is done.

Outline: Johnny Blaze has left Europe and returned home to Texas. Having rekindled the angelic spirit of Zarathos in his alter-ego, Ghost Rider, the former stuntman is looking to find a new purpose in life, now that the curse of Hell is no longer hanging over him. However, dangers from the past try to resurface when John meets an enigmatic young woman. Beautiful, but also demonic. She is none other than Lilith, Mother of Demons. When her attempts to sway Johnny back to the darkside fail, Lilith sends out Erron Black, her right hand. Turning him into the antithesis of the Ghost Rider, Vengeance, Lilith sends Erron after Blaze in hopes that repeated assaults will turn him to her cause. To add insult to injury, a young woman named Alejandra Jones is brought into the fold, and turned into Lady Ghost Rider. And for a final thorn in Blaze's side, the MK blood ninja, Skarlet, is resurrected. Elsewhere, the Yautja hunter, Wolf, is making his way to Earth, in search of his missing brother, Dark, who took part in the last MK tournament. He has troubles of his own, as aside from searching for his brother, he's also been tasked to bring a group of Bad Bloods to justice, who are suspected of carrying deadly Xenomorph cargo. Upon arriving on Earth, Wolf eventually crosses paths with Johnny Blaze and the Ghost Rider, who has gained reinforcements in his battle against Vengeance & Lady GR in the form of the Maximoff Twins, Wanda & Pietro, otherwise known as the Avengers Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver, the latter having been brought back to life through Dr. Helen Cho's skin graft treatments. Wanda helps turn Skarlet to their side, and they plan to do the same with Alejandra. However, Wolf's interest in Skarlet, having participated in the MK tournament before, hinders their progress, as he believes she might have information on Dark. Eventually the Bad Bloods that Wolf is searching for unleash a hive of deadly PredAliens upon the locals, which the heroes are forced to deal with. Lilith recruits the Green Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver, as a replacement for Skarlet, and he brings with him the Dragonzord. In an epic finale, Blaze and Co. discover a shocking secret about Lady GR, and also find that Lilith's human form may not be what she seems. To take down the Green Ranger & his Dragonzord, the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, may be the heroes only hope to seize the day.


End file.
